


Caught in the Crossroads

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of prompt fics that are just too small to be posted by themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chris Argent

Chris knew his father disapproved of him letting Allison think that Jackson would be alright; but his daughter's kindness is what makes her strong and these were her classmates and friends. Chris could remember his own introduction into the world of shapeshifters. He could remember the several days freezing in the woods as he fought to survive. Most of all he remembers the warmth of another person, a werewolf who had not broken the code instead it...he had saved Chris. Chris would teach his daughter how to be a hunter, but he would not destroy her to do it.


	2. Coach Dingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finstock used to be a Dingle.

The coach popped in the old cassette allowing the radio to release soothing tones of percussion and string instruments. The group of werewolves in the locker room jerked apart, wolfing down slowly. 

"Now," he paused in front of the group, "do we need to set ground rules about werewolves attacking teammates?" Stiles pushed himself up from the floor while staring at his coach.

"How are you calm about this?"

"Hardly the first time I've met a werewolf, Btilinski."


	3. Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gif: http://sterekblog.tumblr.com/post/26400208733

“Cheer up Stilinski.” He bumped Rick’s shoulder. ”You could meet your future wife in there.”

“At a gay club.” the newly graduated officer glared at his best friend. ”I’m more likely to come out with a sugar daddy.” The other academy graduate looked him up and down.

“Not dressed like that you aren’t” Rick swapped a hand at the back of his friend’s head while he followed him into Jungle.

Strangely enough that was the night he met his future wife.


	4. HellMouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of Magic Bullet, Stiles finds Derek during school. Inspired by this gif: http://supervet.tumblr.com/post/24386070023

Stiles knew he should have turned the other way. As soon as he saw Derek in the hallway; he should have fled back into the classroom. Instead he walked up to the werewolf demanding to know what the hell was wrong with him. 

He really should have left the guy alone when his eyes turned blue and fangs poked out of his mouth.

“Dude.” Stiles hissed. The teen grabbed the werewolf’s jacket moving him down the empty hall and into the parking lot. ”You can’t just show up at a high school. This isn’t the Hellmouth; students will noticed an older guy hanging around.” Derek kept quiet and curled his fist up. He felt the blood drip off his hand and onto Stiles’ shoes.


	5. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this gif: http://derekisabadwolf.tumblr.com/post/26149724126

Stiles stared forward ignoring the other werewolf’s eyes watching him. He kept his full attention on his father and Alpha Adam. This meeting was important for their future. His father and he needed somewhere safe to den; and a pretty beta was not going to turn the omega’s head. No matter how good he smelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was expanded into the Omega story, but I didn't used these lines in it.


End file.
